Tuffnut Thorston
|pets = Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback) |friends = |enemies = Red Death Drago Bludvist and his military Dagur the Deranged (formerly) Alvin the Treacherous (formerly) Krogan Viggo Grimborn Ryker Grimborn Johann Eret (formerly) Grimmel the Grisly |likes = Blowing things up, causing mayhem and destruction, dragons (especially the Zippleback), reading (in secret), thinking positive |dislikes = Not being able to cause trouble, Ruffnut or his friends in mortal danger, not having Chicken around, studying, paying attention |occupation = Dragon Rider Mystery Class specialist of the Berk Dragon Training Academy Demolitions expert of the Dragon Riders |alignment = Good |goal = To find the hidden World and protect the dragons (Succeeded). |home = New Berk Berk Dragon's Edge |powers = Knowledge of the Mystery class Intelligence (sometimes) Demolitions expert |actor = Frace Luke Mercado (Live Spectacular) |voice = TJ Miller (films and specials) Justin Rupple (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) |name = Tuffnut Thorston |films = How to Train Your Dragon How to Train Your Dragon 2 How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World |shorts = The Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon The Book of Dragons Gift of the Night Fury |shows = Dragons: Riders of Berk Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons: Race to the Edge |personality = Dim-witted, Destructive, troublesome, frustrated, crazy, manipulative, brotherly |appearance = Male human with long blond hair, blue eyes |fate = Says goodbye to Barf and Belch; later attends Hiccup and Astrid's wedding }} 'Tuffnut Thorston '''is one of the protagonists in DreamWorks' ''How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Tuffnut is one of Hiccup's best friends and a Dragon Rider and the brother of Ruffnut Thorston. His dragon is a Hideous Zippleback named Barf and Belch, which he shares with his sister. Background Personality Tuffnut Thorston is a destructive teenager and loveable dimwit. He has a strong love-hate relationship with his sister, Ruffnut. They are each other's best friends, often seen together and causing massive destruction and pulling pranks on other people on Berk. However, despite them occasionally beating up each other, Tuff and Ruff hate it when the other is in danger. He worried about her excessively when Ruffnut was kidnapped by the Dragon Hunters and was glad to see her again. When they are reunited, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are both relieved to see each other again. They have only hugged once when Ruffnut and their friends convinced Tuffnut he wasn't turning into a mythical dragon known as the Lycanwing, an alleged dragon that was supposedly human at one point. He is the dominant twin, but his sister is slightly more intelligent than Tuffnut is. Fire example, Tuffnut warned Hiccup when the Dragon Hunters were sailing to Dragon's Edge in a nonsensical way. and Hiccup immediately turned to Ruffnut for a clearer explanation, which she provided for. Despite his recklessness , Tuff is resourceful, as sometimes, he and his sister can cause several breakthroughs when Hiccup is inspired by their ideas. He mostly followed Hiccup throughout their time as dragon Riders. Most of the time, he follows Hiccup's commands, although not always done in the right way. Book Tuffnut appears in Cressida Cowell's book series The How to Train Your Dragon films were based upon. Here, he is named Tuffnut Junior. Movies How to Train Your Dragon How to Train Your Dragon 2 How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World Gallery Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters